A life worth living
by Yorokobi-san
Summary: Kinda AU-ish because of Human!Kurama. Otherwise Naruto-verse. Kurama has the hots for the Team 7 medic and will make heerr his, just his luck that she likes him as much as he likes her. Watch as they struggle around with their relationship, especially with a jealous Sasuke not far away. KuraSaku/KyuuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Kinda AU-ish because of Human!Kurama. Otherwise Naruto-verse.  
Different occasions of Kurama's not-so-normal daily-life.  
KuraSaku

**Kurama POV**

****"'Nother round!" I yelled and held up my already empty cup. Sakura looked a bit worried at me.  
"You shouldn't drink so much, Kurama-san." She smiled weakly and sighed as I shrugged at her.  
"Ah Sakura-chan, I can hold my liquor." I laughed and heard her sigh yet again, a habit she shared with the Uchiha.  
Naruto joined me and we laughed together until the bar-maid poured some more sake into all of our cups.  
"Loosen up Sakura-chan, not even the Teme is that stiff." Naruro laughed at his own joke and then looked at the Uchiha, giving him a grin. I lightly shook my head, the Uchiha wasn't really my most dear person. Just his character was something that could easily set me off, but I had my biggest problem with his strong arrogance. Everyone around him knew of his affection for Sakura, excluding her.  
"Don't get me into this dobe, I didn't even want to come." Sasuke didn't sound as unhappy as seemingly wanted, his gaze lingering on Sakura.  
"But you still came." Teased Sakura him, not noticing that the Uchiha was still looking her over thoroughly. I let my head hang down and drank a bit, relishing the feeling of the warm liquid in my throat.

My orange ears flattened against my head, the noise of Naruto's and Sasuke's arguing was getting louder and more mannoying by the second.  
"They behave like kids, don't they?" My ears perked up as I heard the happy voice of the team's medic.  
"Atleast you understand." I said and lifted my cup in a greeting fashion. She stood up and took the free seat to my right, as far away from Naruto and Sasuke as possible.  
"How have you been, Kurama-san?" Her voice was a melody against the loud voice of the blonde idiot and his ebony haired friend, their beloved cherryblossom proved to be a good company. She was a nice girl, a good fighter, an excellent medic and one of few ninja's that wasn't constantly annoying me.  
"Good I guess, but my new class is horrible." I used my right hand to comp through my orange hair, smoothing the few flaws in it around my ears.  
At the thought of the new class I had to teach, my tail began swishing and trashing around a little. Sakura noticed this and scratched this magical spot behind my left ear after she drank the rest of her sake. She was probably the only one who even knew of this spot, she found it a while ago when she was my medic on a mission. Surely she never told anyone, but that doesn't mean that she wouldn't use if for her advantage when she wanted something from me.  
We actualky got along pretty well, devil knows why.

Sadly, Sakura let her hand fall down to her side again, as soon as she saw that I had calmed down.  
"You're a great teacher, I can tell." Her short laugh brought a smile on my face, before I hid it behind my cup of sake.  
It was a while ago, but I had trained the little cherryblossom in a few aspects, that probably led to our good comeradedship. I never thought much about it, but out of all the ninjas I had worked with until then, the young Haruno was one of my favorites. We honestly weren't the most efficient team, but we worked well and got along.  
"And if I have any problems, I'll just see you during the break, I know Sakura-chan." Another smile lit her face up, her green eyes gleaming with happiness.  
Sakura was a teacher at the academy, too, atleast while she wasn't working in the hospital, had any missions or wasn't working for this lame excuse of a Hokage.  
She was seroiusly overworking herself, but that wasn't my problem.  
"You can handle a bunch of kids, I mean, you can handle Naruto." We both laughed and I had to nod at Sakura, she was right, no amount of little kids could make as much chaos as Naruto.

**Kurama POV**

Konoha was known far and wide for its hot Summer and I was probably one of the few people to actually enjoy the heat waves.  
Sure, missions would be a bit harder, there was the risk for me to go into heat but that made it just more enjoyable to watch the single woman out there in their bathing suits or the poor excuses of 'em at that.

Not that I actually needed to stare, there were enough girls that would flock around me - anytime of the year.

But none of these women actually tempted me, the one that hadmy interest was already kinda taken, well, not really, it. was just that the boy who wanted her was secretely scaring away every man that wanted to talk to her.  
Sakura Haruno was one hell of a woman, the only flaw she had was her team-mate Sasuke Uchiha that do strongly wanted to get into her pants.  
Currently, Naruto, the Uchiha and Sakura were accompanying me at the beach. They asked me and I accepted, I couldn't miss a chance to make my advances on my dear cherry.  
"Ugh, it's sooooo hot~" Complained the yellow-haired brat with a heavy sigh as we set up our stuff on the beach. We spread our towels on the warm sand, put down our bags and sat down in the shadow of a big tree looming over us.  
"Don't complain all the time, Naruto-kun. It's nice to have such a good weather." Commented Sakura and gave Naruto a smile.  
I looked over to the blue water and licked my lips, seeing a group of women splashing each other with water, jumping atround happily. But I pushed the thoughts aside that gathered in my head and instead took off my plain red shirt, laying down on my towel to rest a while, arms crossed behind my head.

"Have you been training with Kiba and Akamaru again, Kurama?" I looked up and found Sakura's emerald orbs looking at a few scars and bitemarks on my body. The unusual feeling of goosebumps on my arm came to me when Sakura traced the rim of an old, long scar near my heart.  
"Yes, that boy just doesn't know who to respect." I lightly shook my head at the thought and Sakura seemed to do do, too. With a smile grazing her lips, she stood up and took off her shorts along her shirt, revealing a nice classic wine-red bikini. My eyes trailed over her delicious figure, from her perky breasts to her flat stomach and her endless legs. My tongue once again glided over my lips and I suddenly felt myself falling into heat. Fuck. Despite my now raging feelings for the young woman in front of me, I held back, I had to beat around the bush before jumping the object of my dreams.  
"Let's get into the water!" Exclaimed Sakura happily and tried to pull me and Sasuke along with one arm each, Naruto stood beside her and laughed. The Uchiha brat grunted and got up, closely followed by me. Sakura giggled and took off to the water but I didn't waste anytime and ran up to her, grabbed her bridal-style and sprinted into the water. While I heard Sakura's amused complaints I could easily detect the Uchiha's flaring chakra, he was seemingly not as happy as the hot woman in my arms. I knew I shouldn't mess with him, but I did it anyway.  
So I turned around, water splashing aroumd my knees and stared the young man a gew meters in front of me.  
"Little Boy, jealous of what you can't have?" And without waiting for an angry answer, I turned around yet again snd walked further inzo the water, once deep enough I let go of Sakura gently. The blush on her face was dark red, clearly glowing against her pale skin.  
"You didn't mean that, you only teased Sasuke-kun, didn't you?" I guess she knew the answer as soon as I put my right on her waist and pulled her to me, closing the little gap between us.  
Due to the unreadable but still embarassed look she gave me, I nodded, hopefully making my intentions clear. I think she got the message.  
"A-Ano, Kurama, I don't really know what to say..." She let the sentence hang in the air around us and I gave her a sly smirk.  
"Then don't say anything, little cherryblossom." Her skin was littered with goosebumps while I made small circle-ish motions with my fingers on her waist. Her head fell on my shoulder and I shivered while her breath fanned my neck. My left hand travelled to her back and stayed there, my right hand stopped the ministrations but I kept it on thr creamy skin of her waist.  
"I'm not this easy to get, you know?" Her voice was low and muffled into my shoulder but I enjoyed the feeling of her soft lips barely touching my shoulder and her hands against my chest. I arched a brow, even though Sakura couldn't see it, but before I could ask her what she wanted me to do, she already slipped through my arms, completely dove into the water and swam away to my right where she vanished in the waves.  
"That's Sakura-chan!" Laughed Naruto beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. I smirked as I looked at him, I saw Sasuke sitting on his towel on the beach, most likely sulking.  
"But I'll get her, just watch me." Naruto laughed some more, shook his head with a grin and then went off to god-knows-where.

I looked around, trying to find the remarkable pink hair somewhere in the water. After I lightly turned to my right, I saw her, most of her lucious body above the water, she was trying to catch her breath. My instincts called and I made my way to her, sneaking around a few people that cooled down in the water, not minidng me a bit.

Sakura didn't seem to notice me and I was only a few meters behind her, so I readied myself to pounce her. I had my ears flatten against the top of my head, not wanting to get to much water in them. My tail would have surely swished in a rush of happiness, hadn't it been already, literally soaked to the bone because of the water.

"Tch, Kurama, you're underestimating me." Said Sakura as she turned to me and smiled. Her emerald eyes gleamed and I clearly noticed her winking at me before she once again vanished beneath the waters surface.

"Damn!" I was angry that she caught me, she was right, I really thought she wasn't going to notice me. But now I had to find her, this was about my pride, damn it!

**Third Person POV**

"Don't you think he's gonna notice?" asked Naruto, amusement clear in his voice. Sakura smiled and shrugged, taking another icecube from the cooling back.

"Maybe, who knows." She said and pressed her lips to the small icecube that was already starting to melt in her hand. Naruto shrugged too and let go of the matter, concetrating on Kurama again, that was still diving around in the water, searching for the object of his desires.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, not a bit happy with what was happening.

"Sakura, you can't be serious, this man is dangerous." His voice was laced with anger, his feelings of jealousy only fueled by Sakura's ministrations on the now small piece of ice between her lips. Sakura turned to him and discarded the icecube to give her friend a piece of her mind.

"I can't stand this Sasuke, you've been scaring away every man I could possibly like and Kurama is the first man that isn't afraid of you. And just because he stays in my presence you just talk bad about him? I can handle my life alone, thank you." And with these words she stood up and went into the water, called Kurama and ran to him.

"I think you messed it up, Sasuke." Said Naruto to his best friend. Sasuke was deeply angered, took his stuff and stoof up.

"Shut up, dobe." Then he turned around and walked away, leaving Naruto to watch his retreating back. He sighed and laid down on his yellow towel, closing his eyes to rest from the unnerving events.

"There you are, I couldn't find you!" Called the slightly worried Kurama. Sakura flashed him a smile and walked close to him again. Kurama embraced her and relished the feeling of her body against his. He snaked his arms around her waist, a place he though to be perfect for it. Sakura put his arms around him and pressed her head to his chest and listened to the calm beating of his heart.

"Sasuke doesn't like you." She whispered and closed her eyes. Kurama put his chin on the head of the girl in his arms and smelled at her hair, instantly knowing that her apple and cherry laced scent would burn itself into his head.

"Hm, I know. Does it bother you?" He whispered but knew she had heard him, he felt her nodding against his chest.

Sakura felt safe in Kurama's arms and slowly calmed, already ruing that she snapped at Sasuke, even though she still thought that she was right.

"He was only worried about me and I snapped at him." Kurama could hear in her voice that she was really sad about what happened. He let his right hand move up and down her small back in a comforting manner.

"If he knows you he'll understand." He was happy to feel Sakura nod again.

They stayed a while in their embrace until he loosened it to look at her.

"May I treat you to a meal?" He asked hopeful, yearning an answer from the woman in front of him. Sakura looked up with a smile, her gaze lost in his red eyes.

"As long as it's not ramen." She giggled and Kurama joined her with a laugh, then slining an arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the water.

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	2. Between Sake and Sand

A/N: Second chapter is here, I may tell you that I usually don't update this fast, chapter 3 will take me longer than a day :D

Also, I'm open for any ideas you have for the future of the story, feel free to tell me!

Third Person POV

The moon stood was full and approached the top of the sky. A slight breeze ruffled through Sakuras hair and took the scent of it around the night, into the nose of her companion. How could Kurama miss this swee smell with his heighend senses, he paid mild attention to keeping his tail from swishing happily, instead he just relished and savored the sweet smell to never forget it again. Sakura giggled and passed him the white bottle and he felt that they had already emptied most of it. But he nevertheless took it and drank to his hearts content, feeling the mildly warm liquid slide down his throat.

Wanting to keep some of the drink for the woman beside him, he put the bottle down and breathed out with a content sigh.

It was a nice night to go out, the heavens seemed to favor him for some reason, Kurama wasn't always a good guy, he knew as much, maybe he was just having luck. He had been admiring Sakura for some time already, though he has only been desiring her as much as now for a shorter while, a month tops.

Kurama turned his head to her, once again admiring her like so often these days. Before he could get a closer look at her profile, she turned to him and smiled, he saw that she lost herself in his red eyes. Her pink hair fell in long waves down her body, stopping about mid-back. She sat cross-leged next to him, her upper body turned to him.

"I have to thank you, Kurama. This was one of the best days of my life." Said Sakura and giggled before settling with a smile for him. Kurama nodded, an honest smile gracing his lips.

"Same for me, I hardly have so much entertainment." He confessed and rubbed the back of his neck, his orange ears slightly turned back. Sakura turned back to the water in front of them and watched the waves slowly splash against the sand, sometimes coming dangerously near but not actually reaching them. She leaned onto Kurama's shoulder and sighed, the adventures and events of the day taking their toll on her. But Kurama was more atentive than she thought him to be and he could read her like an open book.

"What's worrying you, little blossom." He asked and used his left hand to comb through her hair, soothing her even further and making her relax into his touch.

"I feel like a little kid when you call me that." Kurama knew she just wanted to change the topic but still went with it, he wouldn't press the matter if she didn't want ot talk about it. A sad smile appeared on his face as he answered her,

"In comparison to me, you are." Sakura stayed calm but looked up to see a part of his face, his eyes staring into hers.

"You're kidding me, you're hardly five years older than me." But they both knew that wasn't what he actually ment.

Sakura and Kurama sighed in unison, this small act alone already loosened the atmosphere again. Kurama lifted the bottle again and drank the last droplets of the sake that were in the bottle. The fact that they had shared a relatively small bottle of sake made the effect of the liquor only less strong and therefore left Kurama unhappy - He was a friend of strong alcohol.

"We've run dry." He said and Sakura laughed at his misery.

"I have a bottle of wine at home if you want." She said and knew where she was leading this conversation, but she was feeling unusually sure of herself - may as well.

Kurama was stunned to say the least. Such an offer! But...was he really not misunderstanding her? Had he been a good guy, he would have surely declined her offer, for the better of them both.

But Kurama wasn't a good guy. But then again, who was?

"Sure sure, let's get going." He said with a grin, stood up, stretched a hand out and pulled Sakura up on her feet. She gladly slung her arm around his torso, he put his arm over her shoulders and they walked back into the city, over the marketplace and then to Sakura's small flat.

"Not that much space here, hm?" Asked Kurama as he entered the small appartment after the pink haired woman, closing the wooden door behind him. Sakura giggled and nodded before turning to him.

"It's not like I'm here often anyway, only inbetween my shifts or after a mission." She explained and then turned away from him again to walk further into the living room.

"I know everyone's saying that but you should rest more." Kurama walked after her and eventually sat down on her couch as she continued walking into the kitchen. He looked around the room and found it littered with various pictures. Leaning forward he found himself looking at either one that showed Sakura.

The first few were showing her with either Naruto, Sasuke or both, partially even her Sensei Kakashi. Then there were a few with children, some wore hospital gowns and some wore notmal clothing. Kurama knew a part of the children with the casual clothes, they were in either his or Sakura's classes at the academy.

He leaned back when he heard the soft footsteps of Sakura and when he turned around, he saw her with the promised bottle of wine and two glasses. She gave him one of the glasses and poured the red liquid into his glass before sitting down next to him and pouring herself some wine. Kurama lifted his glass and smiled at her before drinking almost half of the glass. Even though Sakura did the same and nearly emptied her glass herself, she giggled at her 'friends' antics.

With the flow of the time, they emptied the bottle of wine. The alcohol took the better of them and eventually, Kurama threw himself onto Sakura, still paying attention not to crush her.

"K-Kurama..." Whispered Sakura while she lost herself in the dark clouded eyes of the man hovering over her. Kurama took notice of his happily swishing tail, but he actually couldn't care less. To his never ending surprise, Sakura almost instantly closed the distance between them, pulled him down and pressed her lips on his.

He reacted in the blink of an eye and answered the moving of her surprisingly soft lips. He turned his head slightly sideways to get a better access to Sakura's mouth and licked her bottom lip, asking her to open her lips for him.

Without further ado Sakura did as she was asked and opened her mouth. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance, unsurprisingly Kurama won but Sakura kept on trying until she needed to breath. She took Kurama's face in her hands and pulled him away from her, but their noses were still touching.

Kurama wanted to say something, anything, but Sakura beat him to it and pressed her lips to his again. Her right hand moved from his face tho the hem of his red shirt and Kurama was amazed to notice that she was gliding her hand under it, without any hesitation. He groaned in frustration and Sakura giggled into the kiss when she drew figures on the muscles right over the rim of his pants, slowly teasing him. As an answer, Kurama broke the kiss, lowered his head to her shirt, bit into the collar of it and ripped it away from Sakura's body. A shocked gasp escaped her, but she soon found herself kissing him again. He snaked his hands all around her body, only breaking the kiss when necessary.

Sakura broke the kiss and latched herself on the man's neck, taking her time to suck stronger here and there to leave a hickey, even going as far as bitting him once near his collarbone.

"Damn you!" Said Kurama as he slightly jumped, taking a hand to rub his collarbone. The vixen under him just smirked and winked at him, not even trying to excuse herself.

Kurama sighed and shook his head, wanting to get rid of the steamy thoughts of his mind.

"We should stop here." His voice sounded rough and strained which may have been caused by the hand that Sakura was inching closer to his pants, but she stopped when she heard Kurama's voice. The look on her face was priceless, hadn't he been serious, Kurama would have laughed.

"W-What?" Sakura was stunned to say the least, neither mad nor angry or anything, just very confused. The man that still hovered over her smoothed a few curls of his hair with his right hand, letting it shortly linger at the back of his head before he let it fall down again. A sigh escaped him and he closed his eyes.

"Believe me, you don't want this." He said, opened his dark clouded eyes again and stood up. He lifted Sakura up, bridal style and searched for her bedroom.

"I do want this." Sakura tried and flailed in his arms, but soon noticed that it was to no avail. Eventually Kurama found her bedroom and sat Sakura on the bed. She tugged at the hem of his shirt and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please stay." Her voice faded at the end but she kept on staring into his eyes. He nodded and went back to close the door.

His thoughts were circling around Sakura, he knew why she wanted him to stay.

She hated being alone.

She was hardly ever alone, either being in the hospital, in the academy or in a mission.

She's been left alone enough - If his company was what she desired, he'd give it to her, he'd give her anything.

"Do you want me to go out so you can change?" Kurama asked sheepishly, a grin on his face, trying to lift the mood. Sakura stood up and laughed at him, patting his shoulder like a little child's.

"You're a kid, you know? I'm in my ra, you know." She asked and shook her head, her laughter dying down to a smile. Not waiting any further, Kurama discarded his red, messed up shirt together with his black shirt and entered Sakura's small bed. She joined him after changing into a dark shirt that she seemingly once stole from one of her teammates, much to Kurama's unvoiced dislike.

"Night, cherry." Kurama whispered and kissed her forehead before Sakura killed the light and they both went to sleep.

The smell of burning eggs and coffee was strong in the ear, together with the noise of a soft humming. It was lively, even though only Sakura was up and Kurama was just awakening. The nice and perfectly known smell only fueled him and made it easier for him to actually get up. He was not a morning person.

But oh well, for Sakura...might aswell try.

After stretching shortly, he went out of the bedroom, through the living toom into the kitchen. Sakura had her back to him and he used this to surprise her. Kurama put his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her to him, flat against his chest and his chin on her shoulder.

"Morning." He whispered into her ear and knew that his voice would sooth her. He couldn't see it but guessed that she smiled whilst she spoke.

"You really suprised me." And as a giggle followed, he knew she wasn't mad at him. Their newly formed bond seemed to shield him from her feared wrath, just another positive aspect for him - Could life get any better?


End file.
